Encontros as Cegas
by liv.darkladie
Summary: Graças a uma brincadeira de Naruto e um banho muito sugestivo, Sakura conseguiu o que sempre quis: ficar com o mais novo dos Uchiha, soh q ela não sabe q eh ele...Muitas coisas vaum acontecer a esses dois...Reviews ONEGAI!
1. cap 1

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!! **

**Ahí estoy yo com mas uma tradución...**

**OPS,**

** idioma errado,**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!!! **

**bom aqui estou eu com maix uma traduçaum, teve algumas modifiçõesinhas feitas por mim, como sempre,**

** _ ENCONTROS AS CEGAS _ **

**AVISO: o outro epi de "Quero seu corpo, não seu coração" só vai sair se eu tiver reviews!!!!**

**EU NEM SOU FÃ DESSE CASAL, EH QUE EU AXEI A FIC REALMENTE BOA!!!**

**DiScLaImEr(eh assim q escreve?)**

**Naruto naum me pertence, a mim pertence o Shika e Gaa e a katsura-chan Uchiha pd fikar com o Sasuke kun, Kakashi-sensei e Itachi-san...(as duas recebem olhar mortal da fanáticas por esse caras...)  
**

**ReCaDoS**

**katsura-chan Uchiha: **besos a todos y dejenme muchos muchso reviews (//Inner : si no hay reviews no hay historia ¬¬//)

**.DaRk LaDiE: **ouviram a moça, se não há review não há história...

**LeGeNdAs**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo - ** mudança de cena

_Lembranças_

-pensamentos o atos dos personagens-

(//pensamentos da autora original//)

(meus pensamentos, da tradutora)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura : NARUTOOO NO BAKA VEM AQUI Q VOU TE MATAR –lhe gritava-

Kakashi : tranquila, agora não adianta se irritar –tentava acalma-la-

Naruto : -escondido atrás de Sasuke- Sakura-chan, não foi minha intenção, é sério, era só uma brincadeira, eu não queria que isso acontecesse – se incomoda atrás o uchiha -

Sasuke : usoratoncachi ela não pode ver-te nem ouvir-te – lhe dizia porque estava cansado dos movimentos deste-

Sakura : -se põe a chorar- Kakashi-sensei, quanto tempo vou a estar asi –lhe preguntava, mesmo sabendo que no lhe escutaria-

Kakashi : -tomo uma mão de Sakura e lhe tocou quatro dedos-

Sakura : quatro dias? –lhe preguntou-

Kakashi : -pois as manos da garota sobre seu rosto e assentiu-….-la abraçou já que esta se pois a chorar pior que antes-

Naruto : Sakura-chan

Sasuke : -se limitava a escutar a conversação-

Kakashi : -ainda com Sakura em seus braços- teremos que ficar aqui enquanto Sakura se recupera

Naruto : mas não é para tanto, eu poderia guiar ela pela mão -olhar mortal- não, bom então não, jeje

Kakashi : nos hospedaremos em um hotel que há por aqui perto, e de você, Naruto, me encarregarei depois

Assim foi, eles se dirigiam a uma missão na vila da nevoa, um pouquinho antes de chegar, Naruto teve a brilhante ideia de fazer uma brincadeira com Sakura, como não fazia nem ideia,usou um jutsu selou os olhos e os ouvidos de Sakura com chakra e ela não podia nem ver e nem ouvir, e bom, agora estavam neste hotel, não era luxuoso, não tinham previsto ficar ali, mas nesse hotel só havia um banheiro(ou seja BANHEIRO COMUNITÁRIO, putz q pobreza, mais no desenrolar da fic isso vae ser mtu útil), era grande, mas era só um para todos os hóspedes, e se Sakura pudesse escutar, saberia q era só uma pousada, nada de hotel, só havia quartos para no máximo umas 10 pessoas, e q só tinham eles neste local.

Sasuke : -se levanta da cama para sair do lugar-

Naruto : aonde vai Sasuke-baka? –lhe pregunto, estava tão aborrecido com o castigo que lhe havia colocado Kakashi que não se importaria de ir com Sasuke-

Sasuke : que te importa, mas bem fica aqui quietinho, ou quer que Kakashi-sensei te tire a única comida que você tem para o dia? –zombava-

Naruto : -ia levantar-se, mas caiu logo em seguida ao solo, já q seu mestre o havia amarrado com laços de chakra ao solo- quando Kakashi-sensei me soltar eu juro que vou acabar com esse risinho na sua cara!!!

Sasuke : hmp…-saiu do quarto deixando Naruto sozinho-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura : -quem estava acostada na sua cama toda a manhã- Kakashi-sensei, poderia arrumar minhas cosas para q eu possa tomar banho, por favor –enquanto dizia isto se ruborizava-

Kakashi : -notou a vergonha da garota e lhe acariciou suavemente o cabelo(hum, Kakashi PEDOFILO!!!!!!:o), em uns minutos arrumou as coisas para que ela pudesse banhar-se, tomou sua mão e a guiou até o banheiro-

Sakura : -se detiveram, ela sabia que havian chegado- arigatou Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi : -soltou a mano dela e desapareceu com plof-

Sakura : -entrou no banheiro com muito cuidado para não tropeçar, tirou a roupa e penteou o cabelo automaticamente-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke: -passava shampoo, a verdade era q tomar banho lhe fazia relaxar, o cheiro de limpeza o encantava(minha amiga tbm diz isso, ela eh viciada em cheira desinfetante...u.u")- ...- nani!!!! A porta se abriu e pode ver o rosado cabelo de sua companheira de equipe, o q podia fazer, o primeiro q fez foi fechar o chuveiro e jogar-se num canto, como demônios ia sair, se ela já estava se aproximando.

Sakura : -um banho caia muito bem, se adentrou e com o tateando começou a procurar a torneira para abrir o chuveiro-

Sasuke : -não podia crer, estava vendo a Sakura banhando-se, estava ali diante dela totalmente nua!!!, não podia acreditar, nunca imaginou algo assim, a garota não estava nada mal, es mas certo amiguinho seu, um pouco mais abaixo, estava começando a reagir diante da agradável visão-

Sakura : -começou a cantarolar uma canção enquanto a água morna se deslizava sobre seu corpo, se agachou para encontrar o shampoo, escorregou e sentiu muito medo da terrível queda, onde ia cair?...mas o terror a invadiu muito mais quando sentiu como umas mãos lhe agarravam a cintura, estava totalmente paralizada-

Sasuke : -OH KAMISAMA!¡! A garota havia escorregado, ele não podia permitir que caísse e a segurou…notou q o sorpo dela estava tenso de tão assustada que estava, ela simplesmente não podia nem falar-

Sakura : -tratou de acalmar-se tomando aire- que…quem é –tentou dizer-……-subiu as manos para saber que era, homem ou mulher, as subiu até onde acreditava q ficava o rosto e tocou seu cabelo, lo que sentiu ao toque, foi espuma, e supôs, q foi ela quem cometeu o erro-

Sasuke : ……………..

Sakura : eu me entrei quando estavas tomando banho, certo? – e pois suas mãos sobre o rosto do estranho de la mesma forma que fazia com kakashi-

Sasuke : -assentiu e novamente viu cara de terror dela, a ele lhe encantava ter o controle da situação e novamente o tinha, ela nua entre seus braços e ainda por cima toda assustada, a apertou para q chegasse mais perto dele e sentiu como ela se negava-

Sakura : -o.O- que me solta –tentou livrar-se buscando fazer-lhe perder o equilíbrio, mas o único resultado q conseguiu foi ter mais contacto com o corpo masculino, pela forma em que evitava seus movimentos ela compreendeu que ele também era um ninja, um muito bom- me solte por favor –suplicou, estava muito envergonhada-

Sasuke : -a abraçou com muita mas força e lentamente se aproximou dela para roçar seus lábios, se esse era ele, adorava intimidar as pessoas, e Sakura era uma presa fácil-

Sakura : o q está fazendo? –mas não pode dizer mais nada já que o garoto fechou seu lábios em um beijo, ela tentou novamente soltar-se, mas aquele homem não deixava-

Sasuke : -aquele contacto ultrapassou todas suas expectativas, a garota era muito doce, e ele adorava esse rubor em sua bochechas, já não podia parar, não queria fazer, e assim submergido em seus pensamentos não notou quando a garota começou a corresponder-lhe com um beijo muito mais apaixonado que ele devolvia com muito prazer-

Sakura : -isso era algo totalmente novo para ela, em esses momentos agradeceu enormemente ao que o exercício e o duro treinamento haviam feito em seu corpo, no era metida, mas se considerava linda,…aquele era seu primeiro beijo, nunca imaginou essa situação, mas se estava tornando o mais prazeroso-

Sasuke : -baixou suas manos até chegar as cadeiras da kunoichi acariciando-a suavemente enquanto a respiração dela se fazia cada vez mais entrecortada e agitada- Sakura –la chamava mesmo sabendo que ela não o escutaria- Sakura!!! –la garotahavia subido sua perna direita até a altura de suas coxas(as do Sasuke), e foi algo que o surpreendeu muito, no momento havia perdido o controle da situação, e além do mais, Sakura se mostrava apaixonada e como uma mulher-

Sakura : -o shinobi havia baixado de seus lábios até seu colo e com cada roze baixava um pouco mais, ela no podia fazer mais que juntar seu corpo ao daquele estranho, seguia muito confusa pelo que estava fazendo, mas não se importava-……-se agarrava ao pescoço do garoto que beijava seus ombros e acariciava suas pernas, ela supôs que devia parar o no saberia que ia acontecer depois-…….me…me solte

Sasuke : -a olhou, e sorriu, novamente tinha o controle sobre a garota assustada entre seus braços, e não sem antes dar-lhe um último beijo a soltou devagar-

Sakura : -como pode abriu la porta do banheiro e saiu, tomou a toalha que havia deixado perto e se cobriu enquanto esperava que o garoto terminasse de tomar banho-

Sasuke : -de baixo da água fira, tentava de alguma maneira se acalmar do que a garota havia feito com ele, depois de 10 minutos saiu(A/N nessa ele naum eh ninja q nem na outra XP) e a encontrou ali tremendo de frio, pois una mano sobre o ombro dela para indicar-lhe que já havia saído-

Sakura : -se enrubesceu novamente somente ao sentir sua mão sobre sau pele-….eu….eu

Sasuke : hmp…-a olhou intrigado-

Sakura : …. se você…se você quiser, vou estar aqui amanhã –abaixou a cabeça mas sentiu como ele a levantava e lhe dava um suave beijo na bochecha, ela interpretou isso como um sim, e lentamente entrou no chuveiro-

Sasuke : -a ficou olhando até q escutou a água novamente, se vestiu e seco o máximo que pode seu cabelo saiu do banheiro e se dirigiu a seu quarto q era dividido com Naruto e Kakashi-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura : -bateu na porta insistentemente, ao entrar- NARUTO NARUTO!¡! –o chamava com urgência-

Naruto : -olhou seu sensei e logo a sua companheira, lhe tomo una mano-

Sakura : -o tocou para comprovar se era ele, lhe tomou o rosto e lhe deu um beijo sonoro nos lábios-

Naruto : -se enrubesceu totalmente- SA…SAKURA-CHANN? –olhou aos outros dois enquanto a garota se abraçava a seu pescoço-

Sasuke : -se levantou da cama- MAS QUE DEMÔNIOS? –e tentava assassinar o loiro com o olhar-

Kakashi : -soltou seu livrinho para olhar-los com um sorriso pervertido-

Sakura : -enquanto o abraçava- quando voltarmos a konoha te convidarei para um almoço, é mais, kakashi-sensei e Sasuke-kun também irão –a olhavam como si estivesse louca enquanto dava mas beijos na bochecha do Uzumaki- graças a você Naruto, hoje me aconteceu algo muito bom –dizia entre os beijos- e já não estou irritada contigo pela brincadeira –lhe dava um último beijo e se separava dele-

Naruto : Sakura-chan –desmaiou-

Sasuke : -não podo evitar o sorriso de superioridade, sabia ao que a garota estava se referindo, e voltou a jogar-se na cama ainda com esse sorriso que no passo desapercebido para Kakashi-

Kakashi : -olhou Sasuke mas logo seguiu com seu Icha Icha-

Sakura : -saiu do quarto e se dirigiu ao seu-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aki eu termino o episódio numero 01...**

**Continuará?????**

**Vale a Pena????**

**O que MAIS vai acontecer entre Sakura e Sasuke????**

**Acreditem, ainda temos muitas emoções pela frente!!!!!**

**MAS EH COMO DISSE MINHA AMIGA: SE NÃO HAY REVIEW, NAUM HAY HISTÓRIA!!!!**

**DEIXE UMA REVIEW PARA Q A ATUALIZAÇÃO SAIA O MAIX RÁPIDO POSSÍVEL!!!**

**Ja ne...**

** ou talvez naum...  
**


	2. cap 2

**LeGeNdAs**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo - ** mudança de cena

_Lembranças_

-pensamentos o atos dos personagens-

(//pensamentos da autora original//)

(meus pensamentos, da tradutora)

**DiScLaImEr**

**.DaRk LaDiE:** -começa a dizer olhando para o público- Naruto não pertence a mim e nem a... -olha para trás se deparando com um grupo de pessoas, e bem no meio estava tendo uma briga, se espreme entre eles até ter uma boa vista da confusão-

**katsura-chan Uchiha:** soltalo, tú sabes muy bien que el pertence a mi(//Inner: eso mismo solamente a mi!!!ò.ó//) -dizia enquanto puxava o um certo Uchiha para o seu lado-

**Garota Qualquer:** não, não, Itachi-sama pertence a todas nós -diz apontando para uma multidão de garotas segurando cartazes escritos "Eu amo o Itachi" "Itachi é o melhor" "Fã clube oficial do Itachi" e etc. Das quais duas vieram ajuda-la na briga-

**katsura-chan Uchiha:** o que, Itachi-san, és mio(//Inner: o quiren que yo no baje el cápitulo dos...//) -as quatro luatavam uma espécie de cabo de guerra (onde o Itachi era a corda XP), até q ao ouvir(bom na vdd ler...) a ameça as duas garotas desconhecidas(com exceção da Garota Qualquer) soltaram o braço do galã-

**Garota Qualquer:** então é assim -disse meio nervosa, soltando o itachi e, cruzando os braços- eu espero -deu as costas e foi embora-

**katsura-chan Uchiha:** -ela estava fazendo tanta foça para manter a luta equilibrada, que quando a última garota soltou o Uchiha, este veio com tudo pra cima dela, fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão, katsura-chan que não é boba nem nada começa a beija-lo enlouquecidamente e agarra-lo ali mesmo no chão- Oh sí Itachi-san, ahora tú no sairas mas de mi lado(//Inner: eso mismo, oh mi Itachi-san!!//) -dizia enquanto dava um tempo para respirar, começou a tirar a roupa dele, mostrando seu peitoral bem acabado até que...-

**.DaRk LaDiE:** -surge na frente com uma placa dizendo "CENSURADO"- etooo, etooooo -diz enquanto tenta lembrar o que estava falando- Ah sim, Naruto não me pertence, nem a mim nem a katsura-chan Uchiha, mas... -diz olhando com o canto dos olhos para o casal, e dando um sorriso perva- acho q alguns personagens sim...Aqui está o segundo capítulo da fic, contém lemon:

**ENCONTROS AS CEGAS**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No dia seguinte...

Kakashi : bom, eu irei dar uma volta por ai, ficar aqui é muito chato –desapareceu com um plof-

Naruto : eu quero ir comer ramen datebayo!!! –tinha muita vergonha de ver a Sakura-chan, sendo assim deixaria que o baka cuidasse dela- Você cuida da Sakura-chan –e salto pela janela sem deixar que o Uchiha respondesse algo-

Sasuke : hmp….-se levantou com preguiça e se dirigiu ao quarto ao lado (//Inner: que obviamente era o da sakura//) abriu a porta lentamente e a viu dormindo, se dirigiu de volta ao e se arrumou(afinal ter um cabelo daqueles naum eh facil naum!!!)-

Sakura : -acordou mas sentada na cama, se pois a pensar no que lhe havia acontecido no dia anterior, o q a fazia enrubescer, só em recordar, por fim se levantou e foi ao banheiro, isto era enquanto Sasuke estava se ajeitando em seu quarto- ao q me parece, hoje não lhe interessa vir –dizia tristemente enquanto a água escorria por seu corpo-

Sasuke : -entrou novamente no quarto da garota mas ela no estava lá, quase correndo chegou até o banheiro(Eita banheirinho movimentado) e ali estava ela, já se havia vestido com seu típico traje rosa e agora penteava seus cabelos que depois de 5 anos continuavam curtos, com o comprimento do exame chunin-………-entrou e fechou a porta com a chave, se aproximou dela e suavemente afastou seu cabelo dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço-

Sakura : -sorriu, não pode evitar fazer-lo ao ver que o estranho já havia chegado- pensei que não viria –sorriu novamente-

Sasuke : -a abraçou pela cintura e seguiu beijando desesperadamente seu colo enquanto ela mordia suavemente o lábio inferior-…..-a virou fazendo com que ela ficasse frente a ele e a empurrou até a parede para beija-la com maior facilidade-

Sakura : -se agarrava com força pois sentia suas pernas tremerem de prazer, não lhe importava nada, nesses momentos pensou em Sasuke-kun, recordou que o amava, e também recordou que ele sempre a tratava friamente, por que lembrar de algo que nunca ia ter, quando tem a outros homens a teus pés, e isso era lo que estava fazendo nesse momento, demostrando a si mesma que o esqueceria, e o esqueceria nos braços de outro homem-

Sasuke : -baixava as alças do vestido rosa enquanto a beijava em seu lábios, e notou como ela torpemente tratava de tocar-lo por debaixo da camisa e com um só puxão a tirou-

Sakura : -sentia o corpo bem formado do shinobi, não sabia como era, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, não estava nada mal, arqueou um poco suas costas deixando sua cabeça apoiada na parede e seu corpo um pouco mais perto do dele, ela queria mais-

Sasuke : -a olhou surpreendido, nunca imaginou Sakura dessa forma, e era algo que lhe estava agradando, suas mãos viajavam através das cadeiras da garota e seus lábios percorriam os peitos desta por cima do sutian, a garota como pode sujeitou uma de suas mãos e a colocou sobre seu coração-

Sakura : -com a respiração difícil- estou…estou muito assustada, e ao mesmo tempo estou muito ansiosa –dizia isto com seu rosto totalmente vermelho-

Sasuke : -a olhou com…ternura? e fez o mesmo que ela,- é o mesmo que fez em mim –mesmo sabendo q ela não podia escuta-lo, ainda assim ela podia sentir como batia seu coração,…a abraçou tratando de acalmar sua respiração, esta vez foi ele quem decidiu que deviam parar e começou a subir o vestido e novamente pois sua camisa-

Sakura : -estava totalmente confusa com a atitude do estranho e ficou totalmente quieta quando sentiu que aquele homem a levantava-

Sasuke : -saiu pela janela do banheiro com a garota em seus braços totalmente acomodada em seu peito, saltava de árvore em árvore-

Sakura : -sim definitivamente este não era um homem comum, era um shinobi, o sabia por los saltos perfeitos que estava dando- aonde vamos –sussurrou mas já sabia que não teria resposta-

Sasuke : hmp…-isso nem ele mesmo sabia, só estava saltando e saltando-

Sakura : oie, podemos caminhar um pouco, por favor? –quase numa suplica-

Sasuke : -a baixou e começaram a caminhar pelo bosque, estavam totalmente calados, ainda assim ela sorria, como sempre fazia, não importava a situação, a garota pegou sua mão e ele a olhou-

Sakura : poderíamos sentar, estou meio cansada

Sasuke : -a guio para que se sentasse e logo se sento a seu lado, e ficou ali olhando-a, ele sabia perfeitamente o que ela sentia por ele, e como sempre a havia desprezado, se pois a pensar que ela não sabia com quem estava fazendo essas coisas, e que obviamente não seria nunca com ele, nesse momento se sentiu enganando a si mesmo, Sakura estava traindo seu amor, e o pior é que o fazia com ele mesmo, esse pensamento lhe fez ficar com aquela cara irritada-

Sakura : -se sentia tão bem não se preocupava com nada, saber que não era uma rejeitada, que pela primeira vez em sua vida era correspondida, mas não sabia por quem, isso a fazia sorrir-

Sasuke : -mas espera, isso não deveria importar pra ele, que que tem de mais uma garota a menos apaixonada por ele, não tinha por que se incomodar com isso-

Sakura : poderia recostar-me no seu ombro(óia a forga) –pregunto novamente enrubescida-

Sasuke : -sorriu, adorava ter o controle, se acomodo de tal forma que a cabeça de Sakura ficou no espaço entre seu pescoço e ombro, e a respiração tão próxima lhe dava cócegas-

Sakura : sabe a janela do meu quarto hoje vai ficar aberta –sussurrou antes de dormir no ombro do shinobi-

Sasuke : -não pode evitar olhar-la com surpresa, abertamente lhe estava pedindo pra passar a noite com ela, que aconteceu com a Sakura que conheceu, há tanto tempo, é mais desde o principio já havia perdido o controle daquilo, era ela quem que decidia, não pode evitar que seu coração batesse mais forte que antes-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura : -se estica um pouco e se da conta de que esta sua cama, esta vestida e tudo, o melhor é que aquele estranho a levou depois que dormiu, se levanto e saiu- Kakashi-sensei –batia na porta de seus companheiros- Kakashi-sensei, estou com muita fome

Kakashi : -abre a porta- Naruto, Sasuke, vamos comer –tomo a mão de Sakura e foram direto ao restaurante, como de costume se desenrola una luta para ver quem come mas entre Sasuke e Naruto, Kakashi não presta atenção por ler seu livrinho, e Sakura mesmo não podendo ver nem ouvir mostra um grande sorriso, regressam a posada já bem tarde, por volta das 10 da noite e todos vão dormir-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke : -olha seu relógio, já são as 12:30, antes de sair pela janela olha se seus companheiros estão dormindo, com chakra sobe até a janela de Sakura, que efetivamente estava aberta, e ela se encontrava dormindo em sua cama, se aproximou lentamente e tocou seu ombro-

Sakura : pensei que não viria –disse na escuridão enquanto se levantava para dar-lhe um beijo-

Sasuke : -por que vim? Se perguntou enquanto recebia o beijo-………-a garota levava um pijama de coelhinhos brancos e em cima do pano rosa, era um conjunto comprido, assim se queria ver algo dela, tinha que tira-lo-

Sakura : já que começou, você tem que terminar, por favor –disse com voz séria enquanto ele colocava em cima dela-

Sasuke : hmp…-se agachou e beijou os lábios dela, e suavemente começou a soltar os botões do pijama e ela acariciava seus fortes braços-

Sakura : -sentia como se aquele beijo roubasse todo o seu ar, estava segura, o daria tudo aquela noite, em um segundo e todos os botões já estavam soltos, ela fazia o possível para tirar a camisa dele, suspirou e e o que sentiu em seguida foram os beijos ao redor de seu peito, beijos que a estavam matando de paixão, e logo ele foi um pouco mas abaixo, e um poco mais, e mais um pouco e já estava no cós de sua calça, tomo ar, o fez uma e outra vez, si não o fizesse poderia morrer alli mesmo-

Sasuke : -via como subia e descia o peito da garota por causa da agitada respiração, baixou um pouco a calça e beijou la pele descoberta entre ela e a calcinha, a garota tampou sua boca, e la eletricidade se fez presente nele, era maravilhoso ver-la nesse estado, e com um só puxão tirou a calça deixando-a só com a roupa de baixo-

Sakura : -uma vez estava nua(//Inner: quase!!!//), entre os braços do desconhecido, e nada lhe importava, nada lhe importava mas que sentir-se desejada por aquele homem, mas ela também exigia una igualdade e quando ele subiu novamente para beija-la nos lábios busco la parte de baixo do garoto e com ajuda deste ficaram nas mesmas condições-

Sasuke : -em cima dela, quase nua, agitada e enrubescida, se deteve uns instantes olhando-a, era una vista preciosa, e em seu pecho sentiu um calor, quem sabe era o desejo que sentia por aquela mulher, quem sabe era a situação excitante que os envolvia desde ontem, quem sabe era algo que ele não conhecia, o amor. Enquanto pensava, isto a beijava, la beijava suavemente sem pressa alguma, ao que parecia era ela q começava a baixar sua cueca, e ele não ia ficar atrás não senhor, não deixaria que ela tomasse as rédeas, e da mesma forma começou a baixar la última peça que estava nela-

Sakura : -o acariciou por cima do pano e notou a excitação dele, era lo mesmo que ela estava sentindo, e sentiu como o garoto acariciava entre suas pernas sem nenhum pudor, e com cada caricia se lhe escapava um gemido que ele tentava ocultar com um beijo, ai aproveitou e abaixou a cueca do garoto deixando-o nu e a sua mercê-

Sasuke : -notou o desejo de Sakura, era seu mesmo desejo, nesse momento não queria nada mais, lento mas seguro começou a entrar dentro dela, notava a cara que fazia a garota, chegou a preocupar-se, mas a forma com a qual ela se aproximava dele, lhe dizia que devia continuar, e assim o fez. Entrou por completo, e começou a movimentar-se, de inicio lentamente mais ao ouvir os suspiro e gemidos de sua companheira, resolveu aumentar o ritmo.

Sakura: Ah..aaaahhh, oh sim, continua...aaaahh

Sasuke: Sakura... Sakura -repetia enlouquecido enquanto sentia as unhas dela arranhando sem dó nem piedade as suas costas, com um último movimento, forte e decidido, entrou totalmente dentro dentro dela, já não pode mais e se deixou cair em cima do delicado corpo feminino, enquanto a respiração de ambos se normalizava dava suaves beijos no colo da garota-

Sakura : -acariciava as costas do garoto que continuava na mesma posição e ainda respirava agitadamente, ela mesma ainda não recuperava o ritmo de seu coração-

Sasuke : -adormeceu escutando os batimentos da garota, era algo muito relaxante-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura : -ainda dormia com o garoto encima dela-

Sasuke : -abriu pesadamente os olhos, e a primeira coisa que viu foi a branca pele de Sakura, não sabia o que fazer, agora sentia pena dela, que aconteceria quando ela abrisse os olhos?, o que faria ele mesmo que já havia se acostumado com a sua companhia?, franziu o cenho e se culpou por tudo aquilo, havia deixado que isso se ultrapassasse seus limites-

Sakura : já acordou? –no meio de um bocejo-

Sasuke : -lhe acariciou o ventre e ao sentir o toque ela sorriu-

Sakura : me faz cócegas –se virou de tal forma que agora ela ficou sobre ele, tomou a coberta e cobriu o pecho- o que faremos agora, estou com fome –sorria enquanto ele tentava trazer-la até seus lábios- não, que fazes, vai me gastar se continuar –sorriu e deixou cair a coberta e se agachou totalmente encima dele- mas por hoje posso fazer uma exceção –lhe sussurrava ao ouvido-

Sasuke : -sorria, tudo por que definitivamente aquela garota o estava dominando, o estava provocando, ela começou a mover-se, dando cavalgadas sobre ele e ali esteve um momento que terminou por despertar em ambos, uma amostra de desejo e paixão-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto: -despertava o ninja copiador – Kakashi-sensei Kakashi-sensei -o chamava-

Kakashi : o que você quer –se escondia entre las cobertas-

Naruto : o baka não dormiu aqui esta noite

Kakashi : -pareceu que isso havia despertado sua curiosidade- o que quer dizer?

Naruto : que ele não amanheceu aqui, não sei onde está

Kakashi : deve estar por ai, ele já é grande o suficiente para se cuidar sozinho, que horas são?

Naruto : eu acabei de levantar e ele não estava ai,…bom, eto, são11:30 da manhã

Kakashi : -voltou a entrar em baixo das cobertas- se quer encontrar ele, com certeza já esta por ai treinando, deverias seguir seu exemplo,……vai ver se Sakura precisa de alguma coisa...

Naruto : sim Kakashi-sensei TwT

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**E agora????**

**Será que Naruto vai pegar os dois????**

**Será que Sakura vai descobrir que todo este tempo estava com Sasuke????**

**Será que Sasuke vai assumir que quer ter Sakura ao seu lado(de preferencia na sua cama XP)????**

**Será que a katsura-chan Uchiha já escreveu o próximo???**

**katsura-chan Uchiha:**jajajaja(isso eh a risada) estoy medio bloqueada, sin inspiración, entonces recordano, deje una review, no demora mas que dos minutos y nos hace mucho feliz!!!(//Inner: SÍ NO HAY REVIEW, NO HAY HISTÓRIA//)

**.DaRk LaDiE:** isso mesmo ouviram a moça!!!!

**SE NÃO HÁ REVIEW, NÃO HÁ HISTÓRIA!!!!**

**AFINAL NÃO DEMORA MAIS QUE DOIS MINUTOS E NOS DEIXA MUITO FELIZ!!!!**


	3. cap 3

**Yoooo Minna-san...**

**Pra vcs naum falarem q eu fiko traduzindo de tudo q aparece na frente e eskeço as ki estaum em andamento...**

**terminei agorinha essa tradução...**

**espero que gostem!!!**

**Naruto não pertence nem a mim nem a katsura-chan Uchiha**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!**

Naruto : eu acabei de levantar e ele não estava ai,…bom, eto, são11:30 da manhã

Kakashi : -voltou a entrar em baixo das cobertas- se quer encontrar ele, com certeza já esta por ai treinando, deverias seguir seu exemplo,……vai ver se Sakura precisa de alguma coisa...

Naruto : sim Kakashi-sensei TwT……-saiu do quarto e já se dispunha a abrir a porta quando plof!!!- KAKASHI-SENSEI

Kakashi : Naruto, melhor arrumar o café da manhã, eu cuidarei de Sakura

Naruto : -algo aliviado, continuava com muita vergonha pelo que tinha acontecido na última vez- sim esta bem, trarei ramen para todos datebayo!!! –e se foi, feliz-

……………………

Sakura : -que no era tonta e sabia que a qualquer momento chegariam para vê-la, se levantou e colocou seu pijama com ajuda daquele sujeito- obrigada -ruborizada- já volto, trarei algo para comer –saia do quarto quando trombou com alguém- ?????

Kakashi : -passou a mão em sua cabeça, dando sinal de que era ele e ela sorriu, chamou Naruto que não estava muito longe- Naruto vem aqui, leve a Sakura

Naruto : -muito ruborizado- hai –pega a mão dela e se vão-

Sakura : -céus, saí a tempo, menos mal e sorria amplamente-

Kakashi : -ficou olhando eles até o final do corredor e logo voltou a porta do quarto da garota, ele sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, tomou a aparencia dela e entrou, o que viu não o surpreendeu, deitado na cama se encontrava seu outro aluno, elel já esperava isso. O garoto parecia estar tão distraido com seus proprios pensamentos que não se deu conta de que "Sakura" havia chegado. Não sabia o que devia fazer nesse caso, se pressiona-lo, obriga-lo a confessar, porque ele sabia muito bem que a kunoichi nem avisada devia estar sobre o fato de que dormia com o Uchiha... simplesmente da mesma forma que entrou, saiu. Deixaria as coisa seguirem seu rumo, depois veria o que fazer-

……………………

Sasuke: -que faria quando tudo isso acabasse? O que faria quando Sakura descobrisse? Não queria que isto acabasse, não podia negar que estava muito bem, mas...Sakura, ele a estava usando, por mais feio que isso soasse, era isso o que ele estava fazendo, certo que ela já não era tão criança, já tinha 17 anos, e se não quisesse que acontecesse tudo aquilo poderia negar, ao contrario, lhe deu todas as liberdades, sim ela sabia o que fazia, não devia se culpar por isso...mas por outro lado não podia deixar de pensar na traição individual, estava traindo a si mesmo...apertou a almofada contra si- demônios,...Sakura...Sakura, o que estou fazendo com você -na verdade não queria machuca-la, não sabia o que fazer, já não estava mais em suas mãos...agora qualquer decisão que tomasse a implicava... suspirou-

Sakura: -entrou com muito cuidado para não tropeçar, já que trazia dois pratos de comida com a desculpa de "Naruto estou morrendo de fome, peça-me dois cafés" ele era muito inocente, o que lhe dava muita graça- já cheguei -sorriu-

Sasuke: -se aproximou dela para ajuda-la e de quebra ainda lhe roubou um beijo- não importa, por enquanto ficarei ao seu lado -sorriu enquanto a viu ruborizar, e o que disse era certo, ficaria com ela enquanto não pudesse ver nem ouvir-

Sakura: -se sentou na cama para comer e ele ao seu lado- sabe, amanhã já poderei ver-te -sorriu enquanto mastigava uma torrada-

Sasuke: -a olhou enquanto tomava um gole de seu café,...sim definitivamente amanhã acabaria tudo entre eles, algo que nunca existiu, e se o fez deveria desaparecer como o homem misterioso que passou a noite com ela- ...-acabou seu café, se aconchegou a ela, lhe deu um longo e suave beijo nos lábios, desceu um pouco até seu pescoço, mas se deteve. Já devia ir, estava tarde e com certeza o dobe deveria estar procurando-o, raios já eram quatro da tarde, o tempo havia passado muito rápido, saiu do quarto e foi direto ao banheiro-

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto: Sasuke-baka, onde você estava todo este tempo? -lhe perguntou antes que saisse novamente do quarto-

Sasuke : que te importa, solta-me já –lhe dava socos na cabeça-

Naruto : nada disso, Kakashi-sensei quer te ver –lo jalaba-

Sasuke : -céus, que guerra,- onde ele esta? –continuava golpeando-

Kakashi: aqui estou -não podia esconder o mal que sentia, Sakura era a menina de seu olhos e Sasuke a faria passar por maus tempos- solta ele Naruto, e deixe-nos a sós -o Uzumaki ia protestar mas o olhar sério do ninja copiador o fez sair de imediato-

Sasuke: o que você quer? -colocou as mão nos bolsos-

Kakashi : -o agarrou pela camiseta- Sakura sabe que esta dormindo com você?

Sasuke : -se surpreendeu totalmente pela atitude de seu mestre- que…que te importa?

Kakashi : claro que me importa, vocês são meus alunos –o solta- além do mais, ela esta apaixonada por você -esclareceu, mesmo sabendo que não era surpresa nenhuma-

Sasuke: e isso que...ela não tem por que ficar sabendo, além do mais isso não te importa -voltou a colocar as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto caminhava até a por ta, que estava aberta-

Kakashi : -pega seu livrinho- vamos ver o que fará amanhã –se notava um sorriso de vitória em seu rosto-

Sasuke: -saiu do lugar, estava derrotado, Kakashi-sensei tinha razão, simplesmente não queria saber de nada, não queria ver a garota, as palavras de seu mestre ressoavam em sua mente, os gemido dela voltavam para lembrar-lhe de que enganava a si mesmo- demônios -deu um soco em uma arvore já que estava caminhando e agora se encontrava no bosque-

……………………

Sakura : -estava muito feliz, amanhã por fim poderia ver o homem a quem havia se entregado, estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa, até ficar pra viver no povoado,

_Sakura : e você é deste lugar?  
………… : -assentiu-  
Sakura : e gostaria de ficar comigo? -sorri-  
……….. : -assentiu-  
_(//Inner : ¬¬ que inocente//)  
fazia tanto que não se sentia tão feliz, sentia como se não dependesse de seus companheiros, se sentia livre pra fazer o tivesse vontade, e nada mas lhe importava, não podia evitar sorrir,……tomou banho, e foi procurar o resto de sua equipe para ir a "almoçar" as 7 da noite-  
Kakashi : vamos, Sakura deve estar faminta –dizia aos outros dos e tomava a mão da kunoichi que ia muito feliz-

Naruto : -pega a outra mão dela- SAKURA-CHAN, amanhã já poderemos ir e você estará melhor datebayo!!¡¡ -sorria-

Sasuke : -observava de trás a tonta ceninha familiar- quieto, não faça tanto escândalo por essa estupidez

Naruto : você só está com inveja porque quando Sakura-chan abrir os olhos novamente voltará a beijar-me –e mesmo tentando disfarçar acabou ruborizando-se-

Sasuke : isso é o que você acredita dobe, ela não presta a menor atenção em você –dizia satisfeito dos seus atos-  
Kakashi : isso é o que veremos, além do mais não creio que te importe o que aconteça a ela, ou sim? –notem o sarcasmo em suas palavras-

Sasuke : -ativou seu sharingan- Kakashi, isso por acaso te importa?  
Naruto : é um baka, e além do mais um sem educação -põe cara de anjo, apressam o passo e o deixam para trás-

Comem "tranquilamente", agora não só brigavam Sasuke y Naruto sino que para colmos Kakashi também se metia na briga, e certa garota de cabelos rosa, a que parava com as brigas nem se deu conta de que eles estavam quase se matando.

………………………………

Kakashi : -já estão chegando ao hotel- eu vou deixar Sakura em seu quarto, nos vemos mais tarde –se despede com a mão-

Sasuke : -fica olhando até que Naruto o apressa-

Naruto : vamos Sasuke, estou com muito frio,……Sakura-chan é tão linda não? –ele comenta-

Sasuke: não sei -uma coisa é certa, em todo esse tempo havia ganhado muito apreço pela Haruno, era a unica garota que o conhecia e o aguentava, se os aguentava era por que sabia muito bem que podiam chegar a ser muito irritantes...sorrio-

Naruto: do que está rindo, baka, está rindo de mim? -que ingênuo-

Sasuke : -não tinha vontade de brigar com ele- rápido, amanhã temos que madrugar.

…………………

Sakura já estava dormindo fazia um bom tempo, mas Kakashi não havia saido do quarto. Ao contrario, estava sentado ao lado da cama, a observando fazia no minimo uma hora...

Kakashi: -acariciou o cabelo da garota e se colocou sobre ela, deixando suas pernas uma de cada lado do corpo dela, abaixou sua mascara e lentamente alcançou os lábios da Haruno, lhe deu um beijo suave e terno, ela lentamente despertou e não ofereceu resistencia ao corpo que sentia sobre ela-

Sakura : Ola, pensei que não viria -sorriu-

Kakashi : -raios, ele era mais alto que Sasuke, seu corpo era diferente e ela obviamente o notaria, ainda assim continuou sobre ela e novamente abaixou-se até seus lábios- Sa…Sakura

Sakura: -apoiou as mãos sobre o peito dele, mas ele num movimento rápido as tirou, o...o que acontece? Se perguntava, mas ele começou a baixar pelo seu colo fazendo-a perder qualquer pensamento, decidiu deixar-se levar e desfrutar das suaves e doces caricias que o sujeito lhe estava oferecendo, se sentia muito bem, além do mais era algo que ele nunca havia feito-

Kakashi: -lentamente desabotoou o pijama de sua aluna e ia baixado cada vez mais, ele estava ficando louco com aquilo, queria possui-la, como em seus sonhos mais intimos, era algo que sempre havia desejado, ela se converteu em uma mulher, e ele se conformou em ve-la crescer, mas agora não, agora seria sua-...

Naruto : -bate na porta da quarto da garota- KAKASHI-SENSEI, SASUKE-BAKA NÃO ME DEIXA DORMIR –o chamava- (//Inner : vaya, Naruto batendo nas portas owO//)

Kakashi: -se ajeitou cm um só golpe e começou a fechar a blusa de Sakura- já estou indo- desceu da cama e no meio do caminho voltou e lhe deu um beijo na garota que estava totalmente confusa,... saiu – o que acontece contigo -merda, sim ele havia atrapalhado sua única oportunidad, quase furioso entrou no quarto que dividia com seu alunos-

Sasuke : -se levanta- nossa, Kakashi-sensei, por que demorou tanto, você devia apenas acompanhar Sakura até seu quarto –olhar mortal para Kakashi coisa que põe o ambiente muito tenso-

Kakashi : te importa? –se dirigia a sua cama, nem se quer se trocou estava muito cansado-

Naruto : o baka tem razão, por que demorou tanto? -avançou sobre ele e começou mais uma briga, que não os deixou dormir até a entrada da madrugada-

lllllllllllllllllll

Sakura: -se levantou mas não abriu os olhos, sabia que esse era um dia muito especial, respirou fundo e lentamente abriu suas belas esmeraldas, os tenues raios de sol que entravam pela janela a fez fecha-los novamente- nossa, tenho que me acostumar com isso -passou as mãos nos olhos e começou a abri-los novamente- tudo isso é tão bom, nada mais de escuridão -sorriu, se levantou e sentou na cama, ia despertar seus companheiros, mas antes se dedicou a ver e ouvir a natureza, como tudo era lindo quando pode ver e ouvir, sorriu, ...caminhou até a porta- um momento, se já estou bem nos vamos embora, e então eu -não teria chance de ver o sujeito que a visitava- não, não deixarem que saibam que já estou bem -saiu e bateu na porta deles-

Naruto : SAKURA-CHAAANNNNN JÁ DEVE ESTAR BEM, DATEBAYO

Sakura : -demônios, quase a deixa surda- tenho fome Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi : creio que ainda no se recuperou –pegou sua mão- vamos tomar o café.

Sasuke : -a olhou, e ver-la assim lhe deu um alivio, ainda não teria que enfrentar a realidade-

………………………

Já era tarde, por volta de meio-dia ou uma, Sakura tomou banho e se entreteve tanto com o som da água caindo no solo, que não se deu conta de que fazia muito tempo que estava ali... -saiu, se enrolou na toalha e se olhou no espelho, notava um brilho em seus olhos- deve ser de felicidade -sorriu e começou a pentear seus cabelos... um ruido a alertou, a maçaneta da porta girava, sorriu, o garoto havia chegado, fechou os olhos e continuou penteando-se.

_**MUAHAHAHAHA, COMO SOU MÁ...**_

_**BOM GENTE AKI VAI MAIX UM CAP...**_

_**QUE FINALZINHU HEIM...**_

_**CREIO QUE O PROXIMO SAIRÁ BEM MAIX RÁPIDO!!!!**_

_**POR ISSO EH CLARO:**_

_**  
DEIXEM REVIEWS, SE NÃO HÁ REVIEWS, NÃO HÁ HISTORIA!!!!**_

_**NAUM DEMORA MAIX QUE 2 MIN E NOS FAZ MUITO FELIZ!!!**_


	4. cap 4

_**Yo minna-san...**_

_**aki estas el seguiente cap...**_

_**bueno...**_

_**espero q te guste...  
**_

_**no olviden: **_

_**dejem reviews, si no hay reviews, no hay historia...**_

* * *

Sasuke : -abraçou a garota por trás e beijou seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que a virava para beija-la na boca e encostar-la contra a parede- 

Sakura : -o abraçou e lhe deu um grande beijo- escuta –o garoto se deteve um momento-

Sasuke : -a olhou esperando impacientemente, queria continuar beijando-a-

Sakura : -sorriu amplamente- já posso ver-te e escutar-te

Sasuke : -a soltou de imediato, mas não se separou dela, Sakura só devia abrir os olhos para vê-lo, raios que faria-

Sakura: -notou como ele a havia soltado e compreendeu tudo, ela era só uma aventura, nada importante, ainda assim não deixou de sorrir- mas, não tem nenhum problema -caminhou até onde havia deixado sua roupa e ainda com os olhos fechados, procurou seu protetor de Konoha, a pegou com ambas as mãos e a colocou sobre os olhos, de um modo que não pudesse ver nada- assim esta melhor -e se dirigiu novamente pelo mesmo caminho e ao chegar o abraçou-

Sasuke: -não pode compreender a atitude da garota, não lhe importava que ele não a queria, era um desgraçado...a empurrou novamente contra a parede e começou a beija-la, deslizou suas mãos pelos braços da Haruno enquanto ela abria sua camisa-

Sakura: -escutava a respiração do garoto, que ia aumentando a cada instante, parecia tão perfeito, ...definitivamente ela não havia nascido para sentir o amor, mais uma vez seu coração foi partido, pela rejeição- ahhhh -a mão travessa do jovem a tirou de seus pensamentos, estava acariciando-a por cima da toalha- ...-baixou suas mãos e desabotoou suas calças e em seguida subiu suas pernas, aprisionando-o-

Sasuke: -a segurou pela cintura e de um só empurrão entrou dentro dela, que continuava com a toalha mas totalmente desarrumada,...sentia enormes desejos de pronunciar o nome da garota, de gritar entre gemidos...beijava o colo da kunoichi enquanto ele lhe abraçava por dentro da camisa, tinha os lábios entre abertos, desfrutando o momento, enquanto ele fazia mais rítmicos os movimentos de suas cadeiras-

Sakura: -se maldizia interiormente, estava sendo usada por aquele sujeito, não pode evitar que as lágrimas molhassem seu protetor, ainda assim queria mais daquele suave prazer que estava lhe proporcionando tudo aquilo, sentir o peito do garoto, como subia e descia, e sua respiração agitada e entrecortada que lhe dava leves cocegas no colo- mais forte, por favor -lhe suplicava que a fizesse sua uma vez mais, necessitava disso-

Sasuke: -mudo executou as ordens e agora só escutava as costas da kunoichi batendo contra a parede, levantou a cabeça para beija-la nos lábios e o que viu o deixou totalmente chocado, ela mordia seu lábio inferior com tanta força que chegava a sair um poco de sangue, e suas bochechas estavam cheias de lágrimas,... tomou o rosto da garota com ambas as mãos e a beijou, sentindo uma mistura de sangue e sal. Ele havia feito isso, não conseguia evitar sentir-se culpado, ainda assim seus movimentos não pararam até que ela gemeu durante o beijo, tinha alcançado a máxima felidade-

Sakura: -as lágrimas continuavam caindo, simplesmente não podia evitar, tudo aquilo era uma humilhção... e com certeza... a mais prazerosa de todas-

Sasuke: -apoiou sua cabeça no ombro da Haruno enquanto acalmava sua respiração, fechou os olhos desfrutando o momento passado e que muito provavelmente nunca mais se repetiria... só que de repente estava no chão

Sakura: NÃO ME USE MAIS!!! -gritou enquanto o empurrava com força, arrumou a toalha e deu um passos torpes nos quais quase cai, seguiu avançando com os olhos ainda fechados e a mão daquele com quem havia compartilhado tudo a segurou, ela a soltou de uma forma tão violenta que caiu ao solo, suas lágrimas não paravam de sair-

Sasuke: -continuava no chão, e agora ela estava em cima dele, tentando se soltar, a abraçou fortemente, até quase asfixiar-la em um gesto de carinho, ao que ela cedeu e agora se encontrava abraçando-o da mesma forma-

Sakura: -sim, havia se enganado mais uma vez, e correspondeu ao abraço por frustração. E se apertava a ele buscando consolo em seu formoso coração palpitante- promete-me... que algum dia... se eu voltar a esse lugar... promete-me que me procurará... -levantou o rosto e suas bochechas estavam totalmente vermelhas, talvez por causa do que ocorrera a uns minutos atrás ou de tantas lagrimas que derramara... quem sabe os dois... sorriu- promete? -perguntou com um tom doce e triste-

Sasuke: -assentiu, como podia negar, com esse sorriso, a essa mulher que havia machucado, desta vez ele mesmo estava sofrendo, nada o livraria disso, a olhou profundamente, se deu conta, ... o que aconteceu a uns segundos atrás, não foi essa necessidade que deu inicio a essa "relação", era algo muito diferente, foi amor, mesmo que não aceitasse havia entregado a ela, uma parte dele, uma parte de seu coração... e jamais diria não a essa proposta-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto: -abre a porta de seu quarto- Sakura-chan, o quem faz aqui? Já está bem?

Sakura: -entra, olha para o loiro e se dirige a cama onde estava recostado o ninja copiador- Kakashi-sensei, quero ir embora daqui -se ajoelha junto a ele e lhe roga com o olhar, para logo abraça-lo(que invejaaaaa-delira- hã...ignorem¬¬)- por favor.

Kakashi: vejo que já esta melhor, não? -corresponde ao abraço para em seguida olhar o Uchiha, que esta do outro lado do quarto- bom, agora só temos que entregar estes pergaminhos e já poderemos regresar a konoha -lhe acariciou o cabelo-

Sakura: -abraçou mais forte- arigatou Kakashi-sensei

Sasuke: -olhava com culpa, havia sido um total irresponsável com tudo aquilo-

Naruto : SIM, CONTINUEMOS COM A MISSÃO, DATEBAYO!¡!¡

Tudo terminou bem na vila da nevoa, voltaram a Konoha e comeram ramen, convidados por Sakura, depois de tudo, havia prometido, e as coisas não eram tão ruins,... ao parecer ela nunca saberia quem era o seu encantador amante... sim, sua vida seguiria como sempre, até que algum dia decidisse voltar aquele lugar onde aprendeu o que significava o prazer...

* * *

**_capitulo muy corto..._**

**_u.u"..._**

**_pero creo q en lo proximo se acaba la fic..._**

**_dejen reviews!!!_**

**_ja ne... _**


	5. cap 5

**EncCoNtRoS aS CeGaS 3**

Huaaaaa, finalmente terminei de traduzirrrrr, huahahahahahahaha, putz mi deu uma preguiçaaaa, ma entaum tá ae, só para poder finalmente colocar o -complete- em uma da minhas fics

A autora original dessa fic eh a **katsura-chan Uchina** e o capítulo também vai dedicado a ella, já que essa fic foi o passo inicial para que eu conhcesse essa pessoa linda e maravilhosa...

**TE AMO ANDYYYYY**

Naruto não me pertence

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tudo terminou bem na vila da Nevoa, regressaram a Konoha e comeram ramen, convidados por Sakura, depois de tudo ella tinha prometido e as coisas não eram tão ruins... pelo jeito ella nunca saberia quem era seu encantador amante... sim sua vida seguiria como sempre até que algum dia decidiria voltar a aquele lugar onde aprendeu o que siguinificava prazer...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-A respiração agitada e a roupa jogada por todo o quarto, sentia a suavidade das mão que acariciavam sua entre-perna e não podia evitar fechar seus olhos ante aquele prazeroso contato, a noite havia começado de uma forma meio estranha, não era a primeira ver que a passava com ele, ao contrario, com o tempo se havida dado conta do quão atratico e bom amante era aquele homem, ela nem sequer ella recordava como haviam começado,... ao seus 22 anos era uma grande mulher, uma das melhores kunoichis de konoha, al além do mais uma bela flor. Havia mudado muito, desde aquela vez, mesmo que as pessoas não pareciam ter notado, e agora estava consciente de tudo que poderia despertar em um homem ou uma mulher, o desejo, sua palabra favorita, e com a qual conseguia tudo o que queria, exeto uma coisa pela que deixou de lutar... o amorr…essa era uma batalha perdida e optou por render-se, não podia nega-lo, mesmo que muitos homens haviam caaido em seu jogo de paixão e doçura, não deixava de sentir algo especial por Sasuke-kun, que estava se dedicando aos seus treinamentos, a sua vingança e nunca se preocupou se o que ella senti por ele era verdadeiro, ... e Naro, bom, Naruto tinha começado uma relação com a garota de cabelos preto-aziulados, e lhe alegrava muito ja que gostava dela, ja tinha até chegado a pensar que ela, Sakura, e o loiro poderia ter algo estavel, mas, não, a sombra do Uchiha seguia nela, e não só a dele, também continuavam as lembranças daqueles quatro maravilhosos dias, os sentimentos continuavam vivos nela como se houvessem sido ontem- KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!! -deu um suspiro e deixou todos seus pensamentos para concentrar-se no prazer que lhe estavam proporcionado os dedos espertos do ninja copiador-

Kakashi: -enquanto beijava apaixonadamente os labios da garota, afogando seus gemidos- quantas vezes tenho que dizer, já não sou seu sensei

Sakura: -abrio seus belos olhos verdes para olha-lo fixamente- claro que sim, e além do mas se aproveita de sua aluna -disse num tom de vitima, enquanto ele baixava pelo seu pescoço e lhe dava mordiscos. Então ella passou a acaricia-lo por cima dos boxers, fazendo com que ele ficasse quase sem ar.

Kakashi: Oh! Pobrezinha -se incorporou e a olhou fixamente, ali nua para ele, disposta a tudo, desceu até seu sexo e começou a beija-la suavemente, enquanto ela agarrava fortemente as cobertas e suas pernas se tensavam, afogando-o naquele infinito encanto. Depois de estar ali algum tempo, se levantou novamente e a beijou nos lábios, para ella foi um sabor um pouco distindo e também foi assombroso ja que aquele homem o fazia muito bem. Ella o virou e se sentou sobre ele para começar a mover-se, cavalgando, sbia e descia , o orgasmo estava perto para ambos, em um rápido movimento, a garota se deixpo cair sobre ele, provocando uma onda de sensações para logo fechar seus olhos e recostar-se sobre ele, enquanto sentia como seu cabelo rosa grudavam em suas costas e os bem formados braços daquele homem, que podia ser seu pai, a aprisionavam contra ele- (//Inner: quien pude resistirse al juunín mas sexi de toda konoha?// N/t: Oh e agora,- pose dramatica- quem poderá nos ajudar? Sasuke: Eu!? -sendo empurrado pelas duas- N/a/t: EEEEHHH!!)

Sakura: -se levanta depois de alguns minutos e começa a buscar sua roupa-

Kakashi: Sakura, eu...

Sakura: -sorri- o que foi? -já estava meio vestida com uma saia branca que chegava até o meio de suas penas- Eu desço primeiro, sim? Assim nós evitamos problemas.

Kakashi: Tem razão -voltou a deitar na cama e se cobriu com o lençol-

-Terminou de arrumar-se para sair do quarto de Ino, esse dia celebravam a volta de Sasuke e Naruto de uma perigosa missão, ella queria estar ali, assim que nesse momento estava indo embora, tinha tanta gente ali, que ninguém notaria, mas na saida tropeçou com alguém- Sinto muito -fez uma pequena reverência, mas não olhou na cara de quem tinha golpedado e seguiu seu caminho até que uma mão a fez parar-

Sasuke-kun!!!

Sasuke: -olha fixamente- Espera, eu vou com você.

Sakura: Não, não é necessário, você debe ficar na sua festa -sorriu-

Sasuke: -ficou com uma cara de irritado e ela entendeu que ele também não queria estar ali-

Sakura: Hai... -ele la acompanharia até a sua casa, mas era tão incomodo, já durante todo o caminho não trocaram uma só palavra. Ao terminar o trageto, ella ja estava abrindo a por ta de sua casa- Obrigada por acompanhar-me.

Sasuke: O que você tem com Kakashi? -foi direto ao ponto-

_Naruto: ond__e está Sakura-chan?_

_Ino: -que a tinha visto subir com o jounin- Não sei, vocês que deviam saber, bakas!_

_Kiba: -que já estava bêbado- debe estar ocupada com seu... -Ino lhe tampa a boca-_

_Sasuke: -mesmo se fazendo de desinteressado, escutava atentamente-_

Sakura: -quase tem um infarto- Hã! Como assim?

Sasuke: -se aproximou dela, ficando apenas a alguns centímetros-

Sakura: -virou seu rosto totalmente ruborizada- não... não tenho nada -a respiração dele a deixava totalmente tensa, se separou dele e fechou a porta-

Sasuke: -deu um chute na porta e se afastou do lugar- Maldito Kakashi -dizia entre dentes, enquanto caminhava até sua casa-

Sakura: -na hora do golpe ella estava ainda parada perto da porte e essa ação de Sasuke a deixara com muito medo, ... mas o isso importava para ele? Foi dormir de mau humor-

llllllllllllll

-arrumava sua maleta, dobrava a roupa, escolhia suas melhores roupas, sapatos e outros- Não demorarei muito, seram apenas uns três dias -estava feliz, Tsunade le havia dado uns dias livres e aproveitaria para cumprir sua promessa com aquele estranho, a verdade era que por mais que tentasse esquecer suas caricias nos braços de outros, enhum lhe havia feito sentir como ele, e voltaria porque esta vez queria esclarecer as coisa-

Ino: pelo que me contou, acredita que está bem que joguem novamente contigo? -estava muito preocupada

Sakura: deixe que eu acerto isso -pegou suas coisas e se foi sem avisar a ninguém, só a sua melhoa amiga, já que ella cuidaria da casa- Sayonara -sorriu-

lllllllllllllll

Naruto: QUE? VOCÊ FEZ O QUE???

Sasuke: Quieto -leh da um golpe- foi culpa sua -olhou seu ex-sensei, que não prestava atenção, ya que estava lendo seu livro-

Kakashi: se quer culpar alguém, culpe você mesmo, ella é uma mulher bonita, se você não lhe disse nada quando teve a chance...

Sasuke: -ia pular em cima do Hatake para dar-lhe um bom soco-

Naruto: -foi muito mais rapido e agora estava dando socos no mais velho- POBRE SAKURA-CHAAAAAANNN -agora se lançou contra o Uchiha- SÃO UNS PERVERTIDOS, OS DOIS SÃO UNS, SÃO UNS -se levantou, arrumou suas roupas e se foi a comer ramen, não queria mas saber nada deles por um longo tempo-

llllllllllllllll

-depois de um dia saltando de arvore em arvore, por fim chegou ao seu destino, se hospedou no mesmo lugar e no mesmo quarto, estava tão cansada que dormiu logo despis de deitar. Acordou as três da manhã e ficou pensando e, tudo que tinha mudado, para todas as pessoas que a conheciam ella contiava senda a doce menina inocente e que sonhava com o amor, e apesar de tudo, era certo, ainda sonhava com o amor, esse que a tinha machucado tanto, não importva, estava disposta a tudo. Agora tinha três dias para solucionar seu conflito interior, passou a noite em claro, e no dia seguinte só saiu para comer e tomar banho, esperava que o homem misterioso aprecesse, mas não foi assim, não apreceu em nenhum momento e ella já não podia esconder sua tristeza e sua raiva, passou aseunda noite chorando-

llllllllllllll

Ino: -abriu a porta- Sasuke-kun, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Sasuke: Preciso falar com Sakura -a empurrou e entrou na casa-

Ino: ella não está -se irritou com a atitude do shinobi- saiu ontem

Sasuke: -segurou firmemente em seus ombros- Aonde ela foi?

Ino: Cumprir uma promessa -se soltou dele e o empurrou até a saída- agora saia, quando ela voltar eu digo que você veio-

Sasuke: -ficou uns momentos tentando entender a irformação, foi cumprir uma promessa, ontem, demônios, isso não éra nada bom... começou a correr, e a seguir o mesmo caminha da Haruno, com certeza ella estaria ali-

_-assentiu, como podia negar, com esse sorriso, a essa mulher que havia machucado, desta vez ele mesmo estava sofrendo, nada o livraria disso, a olhou profundamente, se deu conta, ... o que aconteceu a uns segundos atrás, não foi essa necessidade que deu inicio a essa "relação", era algo muito diferente, foi amor, mesmo que não aceitasse havia entregado a ela, uma parte dele, uma parte de seu coração... e jamais diria não a essa proposta-_

_-_Ao chegar já era de madrugada, tinha corrido sem parar, devia encontra-la, ficou em lugar afastadp, mas de onde podia ver claramente se a garota se encontrava ali, e assim foi, no meio da mnhã ella saiu a caminhar pelos arredores, e ele agora que estava ali, não sabia o que fazer, de que forma se aproximaria dela sem que ella notasse? Era meio-dia e ele não havia comido nada desde ontem, mas agora tinha coisas muito importantes para fazer, mesmo que não demonstrasse, seu coração sentia lgo muito profundo pela kunoichi, para ele custava aceitar porque tinha ido daquela forma só para alcança-la... sacudiu a cabeça para tirar todos esses pensamentos de sua mente e decidiu entrar no quarto dele, já não importava nada, tinha que enfrentar a realidad da quel tinha fujido durante tanto tempo-

……………

-entrou em seu quarto, eram por volta das quatro da tarde, pelo menos o lugar era lindo, pelo menos trataria de disfrutar dele, mesmo que por dentro estivesse morrendo, se sentou e quase adormeceu-

Sasuke: entrou pela janela do quarto e ficou imressionado com o que viu, sentada em uma cadeira estava

Sakura com o protetor de Konoha cubrindo seus olhos e as bochechas totalmente cheias de lágrimas, um pranto mudo, que transmitia uma grande frustração... se aproximou lentamente dela e segurou suas mãos, ella sorriu e soltou-se para secar-se, antes que ella o fizesse, pegou aeu rosto com ambas as manos e a beijou suavemente, saboreou os belos lábios e depois a abraçou contra si sentindo a calidez de seu corpo-

Sakura: -muito desconcertada pela docura do momento- O... o que foi? -mas já não disse nada mais, pois ele havia começado a beijar seu pescoço e a abrir os botões de sua blusa, era tão suave, era como se ele quisesse que aquele momento não acabasse, não tinha pressa alguma e com cada toque na pele nua, se sentia morrer, a levantou e a recostou sobre a cama, enquanto ella tirava o sutiã, porém ele não a deixou fazer-lo, e ella ficou ainda mais confusa- o que aconteceu? Explique-me o que... -ele voltou a beija-la, como quando chegou e se deitou em cima dela, com seu belo corpo e a abraçou para não deixa-la escapar, ella podia sentir a suave respiração em seu pescoço, ... quanto tempo passou, não sabe, mas permaneciam da mesma forma, ele abraçando-a e ella totalmente subimissa a seus desejos, ele levou as mãos até o protetor, e ella conteve sua respiração, pelo jeito em fim saberia quem ele era-

Sasuke: -tirou a venda dos olhos dela, ele a amava, a queria para ele, mesmo que ella o odiasse pelo que havia feito, ella não abriu os olhos, não sabia o que fazer e a beijou novamente, talvez fosse a última vez que o fizesse, subiu até suas pálpebras e também as beijou, e ficou olhando-a, esperando que ella abrisse suas esmeraldas, o coração latia a mil, era uma mescla de medo e desejo-

Sakura: -abriu lentamente seus olhos e encontrou outros, ônixque a encaravam atentamente, ella conhcia esse olhos, ficou totalmente gélida- Sas...Sasuke-kun!!!! -seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas-

Sasuke: Sakura -disse sério- lamento que isso tenha acontecido.

Sakura: La... lamenta -bem, era uma estúpida, esso estava claro, o empurrou de cima dela, fechou sua blusa e começou a arrumar suas coisas, enquanto o pranto ficava cada vez mais forte- por que fez isto? -gritou com raiva-

Sasuke: -se sentou sobre a cama, não respondeu nada, ficou só observando ella dobrar as coisas e guarda-las, como as grandes gotas caiam de seus ohos-

Sakura: -por que, se ele sabia que ella gostava dele, por que não lhe disse antes, por que se aproveitou dela, de repente sentiu como a abraçou po trás- Sasuke-kun, você sae que eu senpre gostei de você, e você sempre me rejeitou -tentou se soltar dele, mas ele não deixou- me solte, por que você faz isso? Me solte! -o Uchiha a virou de forma que ficaram frente-a-frente-

Sasuke: quero que você fique comigo, Sakura, nunca deixarei que você vá embora -secou as lágrimas de seu rosto e a beijou, no princípio ella resistiu, mas não por muito tempo, agora já o estava abraçando-

Sakura: por que isso? -enquanto se abraçava mas forte ao corpo do Uchiha-

Sasuke: correspondeu ao abraço- Não sei -tomou seu rosto e a olhou fixamente- acho que eu só posso te fazer sofrer, certo?

Sakura: -sorriu- pelo jeito sim... eu... eu ainda te amo... eu -ele a beijou da mesma forma suave como quando entrou pela janela, os três beijos mas bonitos que ela lembrava-

Sasuke: -se separou com os olhos fechados e apoiou sua testa na dela- você me perdoaria?

Sakura: -depois de um longo tempo me silêncio-...

Sasuke: ... -ya esperava isso, ella podia ama-lo, mas agora também o odiava-...

Sakura: -com um tom sério- o que não perdoarei é que volte a chutar a porta da minha casa -ele abriu seus olhos e a olhou confuso, ella se limitou a sorrir-

Sasuke: -claro, lembrou que tinha chutado a por dela por puro ciúmes, ella agora entendia perfeitamente- desculpe -voltou a fechar os olhos de logo depois sentiu os lábios dela sobre seu pescoço, a abraçou muito mais forte, não a deixaria nunca- ...preciso de você.

Sakura: -tirou a camisa com um só puxão- Por que presisa de mim?

Sasuke: -deitou-a sobre a cama e novamente soltou os botões da blusa, com seus lábios desceu até os ombros, sobre seus seios, beijando-a por cima do sutiã, o peito da garota subia e baixava, cheia de paixão, sentia sua suave pele, está vez algo estava melhor, tudo era melhor. Após algum tempo ja eram um novamente, seus corpos relembrando aqueles quatro dias, movimentavam-se freneticamente até que começaram a sentir como se várias corretes elétricas passasem por seus corpos, estavam cada ver mais proximos do prazer... - é por que te amo -sussurou em seu ouvido, enquanto notava como ella continha a respiração e apertava mais as pernas-

Sakura: -abriu um pouco os olhos- q..que? -conseguiu dizer-

Sasuke: -se deitou sobre ele com uma última estocada e depois de um tempo, recuperando o fôlego- É por isso que preciso de você -beijou seu pescoço e se deixou sevar por esse doce abraço-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa terminado, creo que hubo mucho kakasaku cierto?, en fin, estoy feliz en como acaba, kakashi sabia muy bien esto, es mas creo que tenia ciertas intenciones por que el provoco a sasuke cierto?.

Espero que dejen muchooooosssss reviews.

Eu digo o mesmo...

Ps: em alguns dias teremos o próximo cap de "Sexo, Drogas e Kunoichi's Paradise" 


End file.
